All Tangled Up
by Saiyanpride248
Summary: (G1) Just a silly little fic that really shouldn't be taken seriously at all, inspired by something my friend said about an OC of mine. Features my OCs Ravenstrike and Lunar-Song in a Disney's Tangled AU. (It is, therefore, heavily based on the plot of Tangled). Bigger explanation in chapter one's A/N.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Most of you who are reading this will be familiar with_ A Series of Awkward Adventures_ and _War Machine_, but just in case you aren't: first off, welcome! And secondly, you'll probably still be able to read this without brushing up on the goings on in the two fi****cs mentioned above, so no worries there! (Although I don't know why you'd want to read this without having read the other two but never mind!) So yeah, just a few more things and then I'll let you get on with reading the chapter. Firstly, this is IN NO WAY WHATSOEVER related to the happenings within the_Awkward Adventures_ one-shots or anything that's happened in _War Machine_, this is a completely separate thing that is not supposed to be taken seriously at all. It's just something I wanted to do for a bit of fun really, since a friend of mine decided to point out that Lunar-Song reminded her of Rapunzel, since her 'hair' glows when she sings. Another thing I should tell you is that, since this is heavily based on Disney's Tangled, there may be quite a few quotes that have been copied word for word, because I liked them so much I didn't want to change them. So yeah, I think that's all from me, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

My name is Ravenstrike, and this… Is the story of how I died.

Don't worry though! This is actually quite a funny story. It isn't even _mine_, to tell you the truth. This is the story of a girl named Lunar-Song. And it starts, well, it starts where all of our stories do: within the AllSpark.

You see, legend tells that many, many years ago, a shard of the AllSpark broke off, and ended up embedded into the ground in a remote forest. Once there, it somehow grew into a beautiful crystal flower, with many strange properties. One such property was that it had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Ages – no, wait, I'd better tell you about that old woman first. Right, you might want to remember the name 'Sunstar', because she's gonna be important. Anyway, ages passed, and a kingdom by the name of Iacon grew on a nearby island. This kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, and the queen was soon to have a baby. But she fell ill, terribly, terribly ill.

She didn't have long left; and, of course, neither did the baby. So the people of Iacon all set off in search of… well, a miracle, I suppose. Or, in other words, the magical crystal flower.

Now _this _is where Sunstar comes in.

Sunstar had been hoarding the flower's magic and using it to keep herself young for centuries! All she had to do was sing a simple incantation, and the flower would glow white as the magic began to work on her. Creepy, right? Well, _I_ think so.

Sunstar tried to keep the flower from the kingdom, but they eventually stumbled upon its hiding place. The flower's magic healed the queen, and she soon gave birth to a healthy baby girl; a princess with dazzlingly bright white hair. Just in case you didn't catch on just yet, here's a hint: the princess is Lunar-Song.

To celebrate what could only be called a miracle, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And just for that moment, everything was perfect.

But that moment soon ended.

Sunstar had found out that the young princess' hair contained the magical qualities of the flower that had been used to save the queen, and she snuck into the castle one night to take a lock of it.

However, she hadn't counted on the hair losing its magic as soon as it was cut. Desperate to keep her youth, she did the only other thing she could think of: she stole the baby. Quick as the wind, both Sunstar and Lunar-Song were gone, leaving Iacon in distress.

The entire kingdom searched and searched, but they never found the princess. That's because, deep within a forest, in a hidden tower, Sunstar raised the child as if she were her own. The old woman had found her new magic flower, and this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

But the tower's walls, as imposing as they were, couldn't hide everything from curious little Lunar-Song. Each year, on the princess' birthday, the kingdom released thousands upon thousands of lanterns into the sky, in the hopes that one day their lost princess would return to them…

* * *

**Alrighty, so, that's just a short one to get the ball rolling, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or Disney's Tangled, nor any of the characters I use in this story, apart from Ravenstrike, Lunar-Song and Sunstar.**

**P.S - and just to warn you about the characters in future chapters, factions mean absolutely NOTHING in this story (please remember that this is all a big joke brought about by a silly coincidence and therefore it should not be taken seriously at all, thank you!)**


	2. Routine

**Hiya! Not really much to say here, to be honest. In fact, I don't think there's _anything_ to say here, so I'll just let you get on with reading the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

There _had _to be _somewhere_ to hide where he hadn't hidden before. Somewhere where she wouldn't look, where she _wouldn't find him_. They'd played this game _thousands_ of times before, and yet the thought of being caught was still too frightening for the little bird to handle. He made a dash for the window of the tower he and his friend lived in – the only way in or out of the building. Maybe if he hid in the plant pot on the windowsill, she wouldn't-

Oh _no_. Here she came. He could hear her footsteps, hear the floor creaking- the window's wooden shutters were flung open with a loud exclamation from the person on the other side of them, causing the little bird to squeak in surprise. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, pale hands slam down on the windowsill, just inches away from him.

Then he heard a resigned sigh.

"Oh well, I guess Laserbeak isn't hiding out here after all…" And then footsteps sounded again. Only this time, they were… moving away from him?

He'd done it! He'd won the game! Finally, after-

He felt something wrap around one of his talons, and then whatever it was suddenly dangled him upside down in the air, causing him to let out a terrified squawk.

"Gotcha!" It was his friend, Lunar-Song. She'd found him after all, and had used her hair to pick him up… _again_.

"Well," she started as she set him back down on the windowsill, "that's twenty-two to me. How about… twenty-three out of forty-five?" The young eagle cut her a disapproving look; he was bored of being scared out of his wits. She rolled her clear blue eyes at him, plopping herself down on the windowsill.

"_Okay_, okay. What do _you_ want to do?" He suddenly perked up, and unfurled a wing to point outside, to the forest. Lunar-Song shook her head, swinging her legs over the side of the windowsill to let them dangle in the breeze. Laserbeak hopped onto her lap, still pointing with a wing to the woods before them.

"I don't think so, my friend. I like it in there," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to point inside the tower, "and you do too." He chirped, unamused, showing his obvious disagreement.

"Oh come _on_, Laserbeak! It's not _that_ bad in there!" Lunar-Song picked up the young bird and let him settle on her shoulder before she hopped back inside her home.

"Well, it's seven AM. Better get started on the chores." So that's what the girl did. She swept the floor; and then got it polished and waxed. She did the laundry, mopped up, and then felt compelled to sweep again. She'd gotten the routine down to such a fine art that by the time she was finished it was only seven-fifteen.

So she read a book, and then a second, and a third. But she still had ages until her mother came home.

"Alright, time to add a few new paintings to the gallery!" She exclaimed excitedly, climbing the stairs until she found a patch of wall that was blank. Laserbeak stayed at her side, watching intently as she painted and painted, using an array of brushes and colours – some of which he didn't even know she owned. However, after that patch was done, Lunar-Song found that, to her dismay, there was no room left to paint anywhere.

So she had a go at playing the old, worn-out guitar her mother had brought home for her last week, but all of the strings snapped simultaneously on the first stroke. She attempted knitting, but she stabbed her thumbs with the needles so often that she soon got too annoyed to continue.

Lunar-Song rarely ever got angry, but she was so frustrated at having nothing to do that she just wanted to scream.

"Ugh, Laserbeak, I've tried everything! The puzzles mother got me were too easy, I was terrible at darts – and not much better at cooking – and I was absolutely awful at paper maché! I tried ballet but I just kept tripping over my hair, chess gets boring after a while, no matter how many times you win, and the pottery, oh Primus, the pottery was just a complete disaster!" Laserbeak didn't know what to do. On the one hand, his friend was quite funny when she was angry, but on the other, he didn't like seeing her upset.

So he decided to simply sit in silence and let her voice her annoyance, which she did without trouble.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do?! Reread the books?! Paint over the walls?! No, no, that just won't do! There has to be more room somewhere!" And that's when the little bird saw it. There was a wooden stand, covering part of the wall above the mantelpiece. He squawked to get the girl's attention, and then he whizzed over to it, pecking at the stand impatiently, telling her to move it out of the way.

When she did, there was indeed space on the wall behind it; room for one more painting. Lunar-Song smiled, thanking her little companion and then rushing off to grab her painting equipment. She knew _exactly_ what to put on this wall.

As she ran back to the stairs, she tripped over a pile of her hair. There was a huge knot in it. With a sigh, she put down her paints and brushes.

"Well, I guess it_ is_ time to give it a brush… Oh, here we go…"

* * *

A whole hour later, and Lunar-Song's hair was practically_ glowing_ – well, it was like that all the time, but at least there weren't any knots anymore. She finally managed to start her new painting, being extra careful not to get any of the paint in her hair.

When it was done, she sighed tiredly, wiping her brow. Putting all of her things away, she returned to the windowsill.

"Tomorrow night, Laserbeak," she said, addressing the little bird still sat on her shoulder, "those lights will appear, just like they have on all of my other birthdays…" The two friends were silent as they looked out of the window. Lunar-Song couldn't see past the forest, but she just knew there had to be something… _more_, out there, wherever those lights came from.

"…What do you think it's like? Out there, where those lights glow?" Laserbeak lifted his wings and then dropped them in a great, exaggerated shrug. He'd left the tower before, many times, in fact, but even he had never gotten out of the forest. Wherever those lights were, it was too far for him to venture.

"Hey, Laserbeak?" The eagle looked up at his friend, and saw that whilst she had called his name, she was still staring out of the window, almost daydreaming. He chirped, as if to ask what she wanted. Only then did she turn to look him in the eye.

"Do you… do you think… now that I'm older… mother might… let me go outside, to see the lights?" The little bird's wings drooped sadly. He didn't know what to say to that. He'd seen Lunar-Song's mother before – not that she'd ever seen him, his very existence was kept secret from her – and he'd noticed how extremely unwilling she was to let Lunar-Song see the outside world.

At a loss at what to say, the bird settled for shrugging again, which caused Lunar-Song to sigh downheartedly.

"Oh, she's never going to take me outside… I'll be stuck in here forever."

* * *

Silence. Dead silence was all that surrounded me. I closed my eyes, loosening my grip on the stone wall of the castle. I was ready to make the jump.

'I _was_' being the key words there, because just as my leading foot went up in the air, the two imbeciles behind me started arguing again.

"Oi! Would you shut _up_?!" My voice was hushed, only a whisper, but it still packed enough venom to get the idiots to listen to me. They quietened down… for now, at least.

I tried not to look back at them again; they'd only distract me. Focusing once more, I jumped. Thankfully I made it, and my two 'companions' followed my lead, staying close behind me. Sinnertwin and Cutthroat they called themselves; and even from the look of them you could tell that they were accurate names. They were thieves, same as me, and we'd decided to do this next job together, considering it was going to be a difficult one.

We were going to steal the crown of the lost princess, and our plan – well, _my_ plan – was going quite well so far. We'd made it onto the castle roof, and we were almost directly on top of the room where the crown was hidden- _scrap_!

I waved my hand frantically, telling the two behind me to stop. The Lieutenant of the Iacon Guard, Sir Rodimus, was patrolling the grounds right below us. If he looked up, we were done for.

It was strange, though. I hadn't seen the Guard Captain, Sir Soundwave, at all. Hopefully I _wouldn't_ see him; he was more than likely to recognise me, and if _that _happened, I'd be in _deep_ slag.

Enough of that, though, I didn't have time to think about those things. I hid behind one of the marble pillars, taking a quick moment to appreciate the view of the kingdom. I let out a whistle, listening as a few birds on the roof of a nearby shop actually chirped in reply.

"You know, guys, I could get used to a view like this." I could hear them yelling at me to focus on the job, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away. I could see the whole of Iacon from this place, it was amazing!

"Listen, _kid_, the minute we do this job, you can buy your _own_ castle to drool over! Now let's _go_!" One of them snarled at me. Jeez, these guys just couldn't appreciate the finer things in life. But they were right; we needed to get on with the job.

We opened the weak point in the roof that we'd found earlier in the week, and the two of them lowered me into the castle. I was right above the crown; it was almost too easy…

And then, looking around, I realised that I knew each and every guard in the room in person. I started to panic. If they saw me, I was _never_ getting out of here! I grabbed the crown, but the two idiots had begun to fight again, and they didn't notice that I was ready to be pulled back up. If they ended up dropping me I swear to Primus I'd kill them both!

But they didn't, and all it took was a few more tugs on the rope from me to gain their attention again. And they'd been yelling at _me_ for not focusing!

They'd almost pulled me up when one of the guards – an old man called Kup – sneezed. I was almost out of there, I had to do it, I couldn't resist!

"Primus bless you." I said, and then I was out of sight. I heard him thank me, and then moments later as we closed up the roof again, they all begin to yell out in panic. I laughed, but my partners in crime didn't seem as amused as me. Not that that surprised me at all. Oh well, it's not_ my_ fault they don't have a sense of humour.

By the time the warning bell rang out in the kingdom, we were already across the bridge and deep in the forest.

"Oh boys, I told you today was a big day! All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!"

* * *

"Alright, Laserbeak! This is it! Today's the day! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell her!" As if on cue, a voice coming from outside the tower called out in a singsong manner: "Lunar-Song, let down your hair!" It was her mother, Sunstar.

"Okay then little guy, you'd better not let her see you!" She whispered to her companion, and he nodded, flying off into her bedroom to hide. Lunar-Song ran up to the window, tossing a load of her hair over the hook that hung outside of it, and throwing the rest of it down to her mother for her to hang onto.

With little effort, she pulled her mother up to the window, helping her climb into the tower.

"Oh, Lunar!" Sunstar sighed, pulling her daughter into a hug, "_How_ you manage to do that _every_ day, I'll never know. It must be _so_ exhausting for you, darling!" Lunar-Song smiled sheepishly, shuffling her bare feet along the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied with a smile. Sunstar pinched her cheek.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long, dear!" She said with a shrill laugh, patting her on the head.

"Haha, yeah… So, anyway, mother, as you know, tomorrow is-"

"Lunar, darling, come here and look in the mirror." Sunstar grabbed her, pulling her into another hug, this time in front of the mirror.

"Do you know what I see, Lunar? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Lunar beamed, straightening her back and looking proudly at her reflection. Her mother then let out another loud laugh.

"Oh look, you're there next to her!" The young girl sighed, trying to speak up again.

"Yeah, so, as I was saying, tomorrow is-"

"Lunar, mother's not feeling too great, would you sing for me?" She nodded, rushing to get everything set up so she could then get it over with. She pulled out her mother's armchair, got the stool from under the stairs, steered Sunstar to her seat and sat her down before flinging a hairbrush and a section of her hair into her mother's lap. Finally, she dropped down onto the stool and began to – very quickly – run through the song her mother always liked to hear her sing.

Sunstar only managed to get a few strokes of the brush through Lunar's hair before the song had finished and the brilliant white locks' glow faded back down to their usual pale colour.

"Lunar-Song! What _is_ the matter with you today?!" The question was ignored as the young girl bounded up to her mother's seat and invaded the woman's personal space.

"So as I was saying before, mother, tomorrow is a really special day for me and you don't seem to know what it is so I'll just tell you: it's my birthday!" Sunstar rolled her golden eyes, peeling her daughter off of her arm so that she could turn to face the girl.

"No, that can't be right! I remember your birthday clearly, it was last year!" Lunar-Song sidled a little closer to her mother, not sure whether she was joking or not – she sincerely hoped she was.

"That's kinda the thing with birthday's though, mother. They're annual." When Sunstar made no move to respond with anything but a giggle, Lunar set herself back down on her stool and sat up straight, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

'_Okay, this is it. I hope you're watching, Laserbeak, because I'm gonna do it!...'_

"The thing is, mother, I'm going to be eighteen… and what I've really wanted for this birthday – well, it's what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays but-"

"Listen, Lunar, you have _got _to stop with the mumbling! You know how I feel about it!" The white-haired girl looked at her feet dejectedly, only to have her mother pinch her cheek again and make her look at her.

"Oh, I'm just teasing darling!" Sunstar started to walk off into the kitchen, and Lunar began to lose all of the courage she'd built up throughout the morning.

'_No! I'm going to ask her this time!' _Unfortunately, as she said the words she'd wanted to say for _years_, she was so nervous about her mother's reply that the sentence came tumbling out as an almost incoherent blur.

"Mother, I want to go and see the floating lights!" The reaction she received was certainly not what she'd expected. The shock was there, as she'd thought it would be, but for a moment, Sunstar almost seemed…_ frightened_?

"…What was that, dear?" Lunar rushed to elaborate, using her stool to reach up and pull back the curtains that were covering her newest painting. It showed her, sat on a hill, looking up at the floating lights as they danced and sparkled in the sky, drifting above her from whatever distant land they came from.

"Well, what I meant was, I was hoping that for my birthday this year, you'd_ take_ me to _see_ the floating lights." She frowned as her mother began to laugh.

"Darling, I think you're a little confused. I can't take you to see the_ stars_!" Lunar grabbed a handful of her hair and swung it high above her head, using it to open a skylight in the tower and reveal another of her paintings. This one was a few years old, and it showed all of the constellations that could be seen from the tower.

"And that's the thing! I've charted stars, mother, and I've noticed that they always stay put, but these – these _lights_," She emphasised the word as if it would prove to her mother that they were, in fact, _lights_, _not_ stars, "they only _ever_ appear on my birthday, and they have done _every _year!" Closing the skylight, Lunar-Song sighed, desperately pleading now.

"Mother, I just can't help but feel that they… that they're… _meant_ for me. I just want to know what they _are_." Sunstar looked away so that her daughter didn't see her scowling, and then she shook off her irritation with a laugh, sauntering over to the window

"You want to go out _there_? _Please_, Lunar," She abruptly slammed the shutters closed, walking up to Lunar and holding her hands.

"Just look at you, you're as fragile as a flower! Still a little sparkling, only a sprout! You know that we stay in this tower to keep _you_ safe, my darling!" She cooed, running a hand through her daughter's shining white hair. Suddenly she threw her head back, raising the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"I suppose I always knew this day would come sooner or later. My dear Lunar, soon you'll leave, but not yet-"

"But-"

"_Trust_ me, pet. Mother knows best, after all! It's a scary world out there, Lunar-Song, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Another loving pat on the head, and Lunar was beginning to lose her patience.

"What's so scary about outside?!" Sunstar smirked, forcing her daughter to sit back down on her stool.

"Well if you _really_ want to know." The teenager nodded, a determined look heavily set on her face.

"Lunar, on your own you wouldn't _survive_! There's all kinds of ruffians and thugs, cannibals and snakes, oh, and the plague! Also there are giant bugs, and you _know_ how much you hate bugs." Lunar folded her arms across her chest. She still wanted to see the lights, _nothing_ would change her mind about _that_, but going _outside_… she was less enthusiastic about going outside now. Sunstar dragged the mirror over so that Lunar could see herself in it.

"I mean, just look at you! Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, darling, they'd eat you up alive! You wouldn't last a minute out there!" Lunar hugged her shoulders, looking down at the floor sadly. It didn't seem like she'd get to go outside this year then…

Her mother tilted her chin up, getting her to look her in the eye.

"I understand, Lunar. Really, I do. I'm here to help you, dear." She heard the girl sigh, spirits deflated.

"I just have one request, darling." The young girl looked up again, curious. Sunstar suddenly grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, pulling her in close.

"Never, _ever _ask to leave this tower again." She snapped, warning evident in her tone. Lunar sighed, flicking her fringe out of her eyes.

"Yes, mother…" The woman grinned, kissing her daughter on the top of her head before making her way to the window. Lunar-Song followed, knowing that her hair would be needed again.

As her mother reached the ground, she waved goodbye, blowing kisses up to the tower window. Lunar was too busy pulling her hair back into the tower to respond.

"I'll see you soon, my little flower!"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting here, as always…" Laserbeak fluttered over to sit beside his sulking friend who was slumped over the windowsill, staring off into the distance. He chirped quietly, brushing his head against her cheek. Lunar sighed.

"Oh, I'm never going to go outside…"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or Disney's Tangled, nor any of the characters I use in this story, apart from Ravenstrike, Lunar-Song and Sunstar.**


	3. A Visitor

**Next chapter for you all! Oh, and thank you to the guest reviewer who, well, reviewed! Alright, off we go!**

* * *

"Oh _no_. Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_! This is really bad, _terrible_, in fact!" Sinnertwin and Cutthroat didn't seem to want to entertain my panicked yells, but I continued on, even if it was only to annoy them.

"Look at this!" I thrust the wanted poster I'd found into their hands, forcing them to look at the awful sketch someone had drawn of me.

"They _never_ get my nose right!" Cutthroat growled at me, crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the ground.

"Who cares?" I rolled my eyes, pointing to the poster with their faces on.

"Oh, that's easy for you to say! You guys look awesome!" Our banter was cut off as we all heard the sound of hooves – and… _paws_? – nearing our location. Soon enough, five members of the Iacon Guard came into sight on the top of the hill just a little ways in front of us.

It was the same four guards who had been protecting the crown, along with Sir Rodimus, who had in front of him… a _jaguar_?! Oh, well that was just _great_. I'd heard stories about this thing. It was Sir Soundwave's pet, and it helped him sniff out criminals. Well, stealing the crown_ had_ seemed a little too easy…

"Hey, kid! Let's go!" I nodded, and we began to run again. But I knew we wouldn't be able to outrun them, not since they were on horseback. And that jaguar was certainly going to give us a hard time. We had to find somewhere to hide; somewhere we could just wait it out for a bit. But of course, those two dunces wouldn't listen to me. So the chase continued on.

Not for much longer though, as the three of us were soon forced to an abrupt halt. We'd come to a dead end; we were stuck in front of a massive, impenetrable wall of rock. There was only one thing to do…

"Alright, you guys need to give me boost, and then I'll pull you up." The brothers looked to each-other, and I could see the distrust in their eyes. Then, Cutthroat held his hand out to me expectantly.

"Give us the satchel, and we'll give you a boost." I placed a hand over my heart, feigning hurt.

"I can't believe that after _everything_ we've been through, you two don't trust me!" The looks on their faces were clear; they weren't buying it. I sighed, dropping the satchel that held the princess' crown into the brute's hand.

Climbing up the two wasn't a problem, and even though I was a lot smaller than them, I knew I had the strength to pull them up. I didn't, however, have the intention to.

"Alright, kid, now help us up!" I smirked, red eyes all too cheerful, making them visibly uncomfortable.

"Sorry boys, my hands are full!" With a flick of my wrist, I flung the satchel that had previously been slung around Cutthroat's shoulder into the air, catching it and showing it off to them before dashing away. I could still hear them yelling threats at me even as I ventured to the very heart of the forest. But the sound of their angry voices was no longer any of my concern, as the sound of stomping hooves and an angry roar filled the air. The guards were catching up to me.

Running faster than I ever had before, I caught sight of a huge tree with giant, twisting branches. It had grown right in between two boulders. The guards' horses couldn't possibly get past it without having to go all the way around the huge rocks, but I could jump in between a gap in the branches that I'd spotted. Primus, I'd have to time it right though!

"There he is!" One of the guards shouted. I recognised the voice well; it was Thundercracker. I certainly didn't want _him_ to find me out. Leaping forward, I just managed to slip through the space between the branches. I could hear the horses neighing and rearing up; they refused to go any further – not that they could have anyway.

I also heard a roar, however, and to my horror as I looked back I found that the jaguar had managed to jump through the gap too, and it wasn't giving up on pursuing me. It took about three strides for it to catch up to me, and of course, the overgrown kitten wasted no time, bringing me to the floor.

It was relieving to notice that the beast didn't seem interested in mauling me; it just wanted to get the crown back. Unfortunately, though, I'd come _way_ too far to give it up now. Its jaws closed around thin air as I wrenched the satchel from its grasp. It leapt up and made another grab for it, but I was quick enough to move it out of the monster's reach again.

It seemed I was a bit_ too_ quick this time, though, because I lost my grip on the satchel and it went flying through the air, eventually landing on a branch of a tree that was dangling over the edge of the cliff.

The jaguar and I looked at each-other, and all was silent for a split second.

Until suddenly I hauled the beast off of me, shoving it aside and stumbling over to the cliff edge. I _had_ to get the satchel, that crown was the only thing I had left to bargain with…

The animal pounced on me again, but it soon jumped off; it was only trying to slow me down. It was now balancing along the branch that held the satchel. I couldn't let it take the crown back, I just couldn't! I scrambled over to the tree branch and swung up onto it. Wrapping my legs around it, I began to climb using the underside. The jaguar began to try and tear my hands from the branch, but I was always one step ahead.

I finally reached it; I had the satchel back in my hand. My moment of victory was cruelly short-lived though, as when the big cat tried to snatch the satchel from me, we both heard a crack that made our hearts leap into our throats.

The branch was breaking.

We stared at each-other, eyes wide and fearful. I didn't exactly want my life to end like this – I don't think anybody would. We slowly, cautiously, tried to edge our way back to the solid ground of the cliff, but our movements caused creaks that we didn't like the sound of. So we stayed as still as possible, trying to think of a way out of our predicament. Nothing came to mind. We could call for help, but the only help for miles around was probably the guards, and they'd have no interest in helping _me._

It soon became too late to try anything else – with a sickening snap, the branch gave way and we began to plummet to the ground. The scream I let out was not something to be proud of, though the jaguar's yowl wasn't much better, pitch-wise.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a protrusion in the rock face - a very sharp protrusion that we were heading straight for.

"Look out!" I yelled to the black cat beside me, but the wind rushing past our ears was so strong I don't think it heard me. Either way, it didn't really need to, because instead of impaling either of us, the large rock ended up snapping the branch in half, sending the two of us soaring through the air in opposite directions.

If I wasn't screaming so much and wondering whether I was going to survive this, I might have been happy that I'd finally managed to shake the beast off my trail. But the happiness had to wait until I'd landed - preferably safely in a pile of fallen leaves.

Unfortunately, that moment never came. Instead of a lovely pile of soft leaves, I landed rather roughly in a tree. And as soon as I managed to wriggle myself out of the tree, I ended up falling onto a rock. I have to say, it wasn't the comfiest of landings. But at least my feet were back on firm ground, where they ought to be.

A roar that I already recognised all too well met my ears, and I staggered around, trying to find somewhere to hide from the beast. It seemed I hadn't shaken it off just yet. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I placed a hand on a rock wall that had been smothered in ivy…

Only to have said hand of mine fall straight through the vines and make me fall on my ass for what must have been the fifth time today. So it wasn't a rock wall at all...

Pushing past the vines, I walked through the small cave that they had been concealing, and ended up coming face to face with a large clearing that housed a tall tower.

I didn't even know this place existed! This was insane! Did anyone live in there? Well, I guess I was about to find out. This place would be perfect for hiding from the guards, and that crazy cat.

But, as far as I could see, there wasn't a way of getting inside the tower, other than the window at the very top; and I couldn't climb up there, not without any tools of some sort. It was then that I noticed that a few arrows from the guards' crossbows had hit my satchel. Well, it seems I'd found those tools I wanted.

Digging the arrows into the crevices between the rocks the tower was made up of, I managed to pull myself up and to the open window. Dragging myself inside, I quickly slammed the shutters closed and sunk down to the floor, sighing with relief as I took a well-deserved rest.

I pulled the crown out of the satchel, marvelling at its beauty. It was bound to be worth a lot of money – and, hopefully, a lot of information, if I sold it to the right person.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel even an inkling of remorse, because I did. The kingdom of Iacon loved their lost princess dearly, and I felt terrible for taking one of the only things they had left to remind them of her. But this crown was all_ I_ had left, too.

It was all I had left to try and find out what happened to my parents.

You see, my mother and father were soldiers; more specifically, they were high-ranking officers of the Iacon Guard. When the princess was taken, they were the first to set out and try to find her. They'd only expected it to be a five-day trip, and then they would return to the kingdom, whether they'd found the princess or not.

It was only supposed to be such a short search because they had to return… for me. I was born around the same time as the princess, and my parents had left me in the care of my four uncles; Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker – yes, the very same Thundercracker who was chasing me down before - and Soundwave – and _yes_, the very same Soundwave that's now the captain of the guard.

My parents never returned from that five-day search. It had been around eighteen years now, and they still haven't come back. I ran away from home to search for them when I was thirteen – which is probably why my uncles don't recognise me anymore – but nobody I'd tracked down knew anything about their whereabouts.

That's why I stole the crown. There's got to be_ someone_ who knows what happened to them; and that someone might tell me, given enough persuasion. I know they're not dead, they just can't be.

They're still out there, somewhere, and I'm going to find them.

* * *

Lunar-Song jumped up from where she'd been lying on her bed. The window's shutters had suddenly slammed. It couldn't be her mother; she would have needed Lunar's hair to help her up.

It wasn't the wind, either, since there was only a slight breeze rolling through the clearing; nowhere _near_ strong enough to have closed the shutters. So what was it?

Carefully, the white-haired girl tiptoed out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She picked up her frying pan, ready to use it to defend herself if she needed to. After taking a long while to psych herself up, she popped her head out from behind the kitchen door.

And then she saw him.

There was a boy, around her age. He was tall, and from the look of him, quite strong too. His hair was black with a bright streak of purple running through it, and it stood on end like spikes on his head. He was holding some sort of tiara or crown, and his crimson eyes looked glassy, as if he was lost in his thoughts.

Lunar-Song took a few cautious steps toward him, frying pan held high in the air; ready to strike. Laserbeak silently glided down from the ceiling and landed on her shoulder, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Lunar frowned at the mysterious boy. She didn't know why he was here, or what he wanted, but if Laserbeak didn't like the look of him, then she didn't trust him either.

With a swift swing, the frying pan made contact with the back of the boy's head, knocking him out cold. Lunar-Song watched the stranger crumple to the floor, and then she let out a squeak and ran to hide behind the kitchen door again. Peeking out from behind it once more, she saw that the boy hadn't moved – he was definitely unconscious. She sighed, turning to the little eagle sat on her shoulder.

"Well, what now?"

* * *

**So, there you go! I figured I'd throw in a little twist to things, cos I didn't want it to follow the Tangled plot 100%. Hope you enjoyed!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or Disney's Tangled, nor any of the characters I use in this story, apart from Ravenstrike and Lunar-Song.**


End file.
